


Third coat's the charm!

by intheenditsme (touchofbeige)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Humor, M/M, lame attempt at all things, proposalau, something dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/intheenditsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is dumb, even in his proposal.  So he decides to propose by putting the ring in Baekhyun's coat and be all romantic, however romantic that can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third coat's the charm!

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol is dumb and so is me. I'm also lame.

Park Chanyeol lunges on their sofa, with his laptop close to his face, while browsing for romantic ideas. His boyfriend since university, Byun Baekhyun, has just left their shared apartment to go to work that’s why its perfectly safe for him to be searching proposal ideas now.

Chanyeol had been itching to search for ideas since he had this epiphany while serving customers on his coffee shop but he couldn’t find the perfect opportunity to do so. If Baekhyun isn’t working his long shifts at the hospital he spends it cuddling the hell out of him to make up for lost time, as he claims it. And while Baekhyun works and saves people at the hospital Chanyeol runs his own coffee shop and making people happy with his cakes and of course help them be awake for their jobs. 

Last week, although he’d known pretty long now (since they got together) how Baekhyun is the one he wants to be with for the rest of his life, he had this urge to actually make it pretty official now after looking at the cute family that entered his shop. The children were so cute, he knew he wanted one, right then and there.

They met three years ago in this very same shop, when Baekhyun was in a hurry to get his fix of morning coffee to wake him up for his early morning shift at the hospital. . Unluckily for Baekhyun, but definitely lucky for Chanyeol, his usual shop was still closed by then and Baekhyun happened to pass by Chanyeol’s shop. 

Chanyeol swear he fell in love right at the moment he laid eyes on those cute droopy eyes, pink lips and over all puppy like charm he got from his first customer of that day. 

Baekhyun, wearing his favorite trench coat, entered the coffee shop just wanting a fix for his morning but got more that he wanted. He saw the tallest, and yet handsomest guy he had ever laid eyes on. Once he got at the counter he was pretty sure he also melted at the deep voice that graced his hearing. From then on this became his favorite coffee shop, and the tall coffee shop owner also became his favorite person.

Chanyeol can’t help but chuckle while recalling their early memories. Late night dates at the shop, way after it's closed for business because it was the only time Baekhyun was available because of work. Petty fights they had before when they were both too tired to spend time together. But everything was worth it, because it worked out in the end. It always does. 

He asked him to move in with him a year after they started dating and here they are now. Happy, always. He just needs a good proposal strategy, he’s thinking of associating it to something Baekhyun loves, as much as him. 

 

Chanyeol is in the middle of looking up these pictures of people using the Harry Potter book in proposing. It’s actually a good idea but then looking at the state of the book he doesn’t think he’ll survive the beating of his boyfriend. He is after all a cute potterhead and wouldn’t even let him drop his collection of Harry Potter books. He might even get a no and he shudders at this thought. 

 

Chanyeol was interrupted by a chuckle coming from the door. He looked up to see Baekhyun looking at him all amused and he hurriedly closed his laptop. “What are you doing there? Didn’t you already go to work?”  
“I forgot my coat.” Baekhyun answered while reaching for said coat giving his boyfriend a curious gaze and a chuckle on his lips. “What were you so concentrated on over there?”

 

Chanyeol was slowly walking to his boyfriend reaching out to give him a hug while laughing softly. “Nothing. I was just bored cause the shop’s closed today so I was looking up funny videos on the internet.” “Funny? You weren’t even laughing?” Baekhyun lets himself be engulfed in his boyfriend’s warm hugs. “You looked more scared than having fun to me.”

Chanyeol just burst out laughing at his cute boyfriend’s answer to him. And reaches down to give him a peck on the lips. “Seriously. You and your observations. And you and your coats.” Baekhyun pouted up at his boyfriend. “What? I can’t live without them. You know I get cold easily.”

“Oh I perfectly know how you get cold easily considering how you wrap yourself around me like a snake every night.” Chanyeol teased. Baekhyun can’t help but laugh too. “I know, but you’re just so warm and comfortable. You’re my giant teddy bear!” He grinned cutely up at his boyfriend.

“Of course I am, anything for my baby.” Chanyeol slowly started letting him go from his hug. “Well, you got your coat now. Be careful on your way to work, baby.” “Yes, I will! I’ll make you proud.” Baekhyun wore his coat and just as he was about to leave the door he pecked his boyfriend on the lips and said goodbye again.

Although he wanted to hug his boyfriend more Chanyeol knows Baekhyun was already running late to work and he would hate it because he would think about the people he could’ve attended to while he was still not at the hospital. Really, such an angel. Just like his favorite character from the tv show Supernatural, Castiel and his favorite trench coat.

That also became Baekhyun’s favorite. In fact it was the one he was clutching in his hand earlier when they were hugging which just gave him the perfect idea for his proposal.

Chanyeol already got the perfect ring for his angel, a simple yet beautiful white band embossed with tiny diamonds. He has the same ring only slightly bigger in size.. It has to be simple since he’s a doctor, but still must be the best for his angel.

 

\---  
The first time Chanyeol tried to do it, he put the tiny black box inside Baekhyun’s favorite trench coat pocket. Knowing that he mostly likes to wear it to work before he changes it into his doctor’s white coat. As he was about to hand it to his boyfriend that morning after eating breakfast Baekhyun shook his head and said that it should be on the laundry basket since he’s been using it for several weeks now. Instead today he decided to use his other coat, his blue parka, that was Chanyeol’s gift to him during their first year anniversary.

“Baek, why are you wearing that instead of your favorite?”  
“Just felt like it Yeollie. Besides it needs some washing too.”  
“B-but…?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Nothing. See you later, love you.”  
“Love you too!”

Chanyeol can only sigh as he takes out the ring from the right pocket of the coat before dropping it to the washing machine.

“Must not be my lucky day then.”

 

Better luck next time.

 

 

 

The second time Chanyeol tries to do it, two weeks after the first one, he sneakily puts it on Baekhyun’s white gown for doctors hoping and thinking that’s what he’ll wear tomorrow. 

But no, Baekhyun goes and picks it up from the couch where he first dropped it when he arrived home and goes all the way to the laundry room, again. Puts it into their hamper and drops down on the couch and snuggles up to him. Chanyeol was following Baekhyun earlier with his sad forlorn eyes. He almost had a heart attack when Baekhyun touched the coat thinking, “this was it!”, and it turned out wrong. 

Chanyeol just cuddled with his boyfriend and focuses back on what they were watching. 

“Yeol, Song Joongki looks so handsome doesn’t he?”  
“Hmm.”  
“Are you jealous?”  
“Huh? Uhh, no.”  
“You weren’t listening were you?”  
“I totally was. Hey baby, aren’t you using your doctor’s coat for tomorrow?”  
“Ahhh, that! I brought it home for washing. Why?”  
“Nothing baby, let’s go back to watching this song person”

 

At least Baekhyun’s tinkling laugh and warm hug can make his heart feel a little better right now. 

 

Chanyeol takes the ring out when Baekhyun already went to work and decided to just put it in his jacket pocket first. He goes to work and go through his routines while thinking of another way to do his proposal. 

It was supposed to be Baekhyun wearing his coat before he opens their door in the morning. Chanyeol waiting behind him as he puts his hand inside his pocket, touches the box and because of confusion he will take it out. He will stare at it and turn to look at him. Suddenly Chanyeol will be reaching out for the box, open it, and say his romantic proposal speech prepared and printed which he will also get from the back pocket of whatever he will be wearing.

Is this what he gets from supporting Lee Kwangsoo so much? He gets infected by his unluckiness?

 

You know what they say, try and try until you succeed. 

 

It has been a month since he started this dumb way of proposing and two failed attempts already. If this was destiny telling him it can’t be, well, he never believed in those anyway. So they can go suck it cos he will succeed even the universe messing this up. 

 

Baekhyun thinks his boyfriend has been acting weird lately. But when was his boyfriend not doing anything dumb anyway so he just lets it go. He doesn’t think he’s cheating, Chanyeol would never do that in a million years, so maybe it’s just something from work. So he just shrugs it off. 

 

 

Baekhyun’s noticed though that Chanyeol’s been staring at his coats lately and he finds it weird. He has a lot of them because he likes being warm and hates the cold but rarely gets the chance to use all of them. He has a select few which are his favorites, his Castiel trench coat (he’s a big fan), the blue parka Chanyeol got him for their first year anniversary and the ddeokbokki matching coats Chanyeol got them as a gift when they started living together. 

 

And that last coat would be, Baekhyun decided, what he would be wearing tomorrow. 

 

That night Chanyeol decides to just put the ring in his ddeokbokki coat, the matching one he had with Baekhyun and goes to sleep. 

 

The next morning, Baekhyun wakes up, does his morning routine, gets his coat from their closet and kisses his boyfriend goodbye. The only thing is, as soon as he closes that door and Chanyeol goes back to their bedroom he sees the exact same coat, except a little bit shorter, draped on their chaise lounge.

 

Chanyeol takes it and runs after his boyfriend. 

 

Universe must really be playing with him, he thinks. 

 

Baekhyun is walking back to their apartment because he forgot his wallet when he was in the hallway outside their door he put his hand inside his pocket. 

 

He touches something hard and shaped like a little box. Before he can look at it Chanyeol opens the door to their apartment and stares directly to his eyes. 

 

“Chanyeol? What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked his huffing boyfriend while slowly turning his head to look at what he was holding in his hand. “What-?”

 

He looks back confusedly at his boyfriend and suddenly he can’t stop his eyes from tearing up. Here in his hand is a tiny box, that looks awfully a lot like what they use in dramas and movies when the main protagonists’ go down on their knees. And he can’t get into that so he shakes his head and looks back at his boyfriend standing stunned by their door. 

 

“Uhm.”

 

“Chanyeol, what’s this?”

 

Baekhyun’s breath hitched as he saw his boyfriend, Chanyeol, slowly walk towards him and take the box away from his hand. Before he can ask again, he saw him go down on his knees until he can’t anymore because of his tears. Chanyeol takes his hand and he knows he’s sobbing like a baby.

 

“Baekhyun, I know we’ve been together for three years, and for some it might not be enough, but it is for me. It is more than enough.” He looks up with all the love on his eyes, to stare at those brown orbs he loves so much.

 

“I’ve been trying to do this for the past month, but due to my dumbness which I know you like.” A chuckle came from Baekhyun.

“I was always failing and making mistakes along the way. I know this isn’t the perfect proposal for the perfect person that you are.”

 

“No, it is.” Baekhyun interrupts while sniffing which Chanyeol can’t let out a soft chuckle at. 

 

“I tried putting it in your coat pocket but some way or another it always ends up being the wrong one. Which got me into thinking that maybe this is destiny working against us.” Chanyeol can’t help but let out a few tears.

 

“But this unexpected and totally unplanned way is somehow disproving that thought.” Chanyeol slowly opens the lid and Baekhyun sees the most beautiful ring and can’t help but let out a few more tears.

 

“So I’m taking this as an approval from the universe, from fate, from destiny, that they also think like me, that you are, and will always be the one for me.” Chanyeol looks up at Baekhyun, the love of his life, reaches his free hand to wipe the tears on his love’s face and slowly holds his hand.

 

“So Baekhyun, will you marry me? All dumbness and lameness and awesomeness all in one?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Chanyeol’s never believed in the saying ‘Third time’s the charm’ so much in his life but in this moment he does. 

 

Or rather, third coat’s the charm.


End file.
